Constellation
by chishiki
Summary: Às vezes, James gostava de pensar que Lily era uma constelação inteira.


**Disclaimer;** Harry Potter não me pertence, para minha insatisfação pessoal.

**Constellation**

Por mais que a temperatura da noite não fosse das mais quentes, Lily poderia muito bem se vangloriar por ter ido conversar com James nos jardins de Hogwarts mesmo assim. Um sorrisinho que poderia muito bem ser considerado sacana brincava nos lábios delicados da moça enquanto ela caminhava até a árvore deles com um pote cheio de doces que poderiam muito bem ser comidos. Mas não foram.

Levaram mais ou menos cinco segundos até que Lily se acomodasse ao lado de um James pensativo que fitava os céus absurdamente estrelados. Ela encostou-se no tronco da macieira e cutucou James nas costelas. Ele emitiu um ruído cômico e massageou o lugar afetado pelo indicador longo de Lily.

- Olá – ela cumprimentou com uma piscadela. Pegou um doce do pote acomodado no seu colo e colocou na boca de James antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Nem reclame. Você estava parecendo um hipnotizado encarando o céu como se nunca tivesse visto as estrelas antes.

James engoliu o doce e riu para Lily, passando o braço galantemente em torno dos ombros dela.

- Eu não ia falar nada, sua paranóica – ele falou na defensiva, enquanto Lily ria ao se aconchegar nele. – E além do mais, é sempre bom observar o céu. Pena que ele sempre pareça o mesmo.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou James. Como assim "ele sempre parece o mesmo"?, ela pensou ligeiramente alarmada. Olhou mais profundamente para James e se assustou um pouco. Ele parecia decididamente muito mais belo naquela noite. Talvez fosse a lua. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, então ela desviou os olhos para o céu coberto de estrelas.

Parecia que só fazia sentido terem tantas estrelas se ela estivesse com ele, por mais piegas que isso poderia soar. Lily sorriu levemente.

_Some things can never be explained  
Why every sky still looks the same  
And I wonder how my world would look without you_

- Não parece o mesmo nada, James – disse Lily com um tom mandão na voz. James soltou uma pequena risada e encarou-a de novo. – Você está vendo coisas. Não me surpreenda que você precise desses óculos.

James riu de novo, agora mais alto. Lily era demais.

- Não fale nada, Lily. Você também não é a aluna do ano em Astronomia – ele deu a lingua para a moça como um garotinho de cinco anos, mas no fundo Lily sabia que era um gesto sarcástico. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas de novo porque ela realmente não era das melhores em Astronomia.

- E você é, não, bonzão? – Foi a vez de Lily de mostrar sua pequena língua.

- Sou, é claro – falou James convencido, passando a mão livre nos cabelos. A moça franziu o cenho e encarou o céu novamente. Ela sorriu quando uma pergunta se formulou na sua cabeça.

- Então me responda algo. – O tom era profissional. – Se lembra de ontem, quando estivemos aqui?

James se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Claro. Você trouxe uns doces meio apimentados. Uma delícia.

Lily revirou os olhos. Óbvio que essa seria a resposta de James.

- Mas você se lembra do céu, não lembra?

- Lembro – disse James. Uma lembrança antiga, de ele e Lily sentados debaixo da arvore e escolhendo suas estrelas há um mês veio à cabeça de James de repente. Lily escolhera uma estrela perto da constelação de Aquário, seu signo e disse: "Aquela sou eu. Sinta inveja". Desde então ele sempre observava a estrela. Todas as noites. Era meio bizarro, mas gostava que fosse a estrela de Lily. Ele escolhera uma perto da constelação de Áries, seu signo. Era bonita, mas não se comparava com a de Lily.

Às vezes, James gostava de pensar que Lily era uma constelação inteira.

- Estava diferente de agora, não? – ela sorriu ironicamente e apontou para a imensidão azul escura, cheia de pontos brilhantes. Realmente não era a mesma. James sabia porque a estrela de Lily, antes praticamente à sua esquerda, estava brilhando de frente para ele. Para eles.

- Sim – James concordou, fascinado. Era totalmente verdade. E o céu nunca parecera tão lindo. Olhou para Lily, com seus olhos verdes brincalhões e quis dizer tantas coisas que nenhuma pôde ser dita.

_Some things can never be explained  
Like how our scars remain the same  
And i wonder how the sky would look without my star  
Sleep seems a dream away  
And a year too late  
Words that can't be spoken  
Stream off my face_

James se curvou levemente na direção de Lily. Seu olhar estava nos lábios entreabertos da moça, rosados por causa do frio leve da noite. Depois estava nos olhos. Ele sempre se impressionava com a tonalidade. Tão verdes. Pousou as mãos na face de Lily, os polegares acariciando as bochechas e ela sorriu.

Lily não esperou mais nada e beijou James. Era um beijo leve, mas saboroso, por conta dos doces que tinham comido antes. Os lábios de James tinham gosto de morango. As mãos dele estavam na cintura de Lily, apertando-a contra seu corpo. E num piscar de olhos a noite não era mais fria.

Quando se separaram, Lily encostou sua cabeça no peito de James, enquanto ele a trazia mais para perto, delicadamente. Eles só queriam ficar ali, juntos. Não ligavam para mais nada. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios de James.

- Isso foi... – ele começou subitamente, buscando palavras para descrever o que havia sentido. Mas nem o céu estrelado lhe dava idéias. Lily não devia imaginar como James se sentia agora.

-... Incrível – falou Lily com um sorriso, se separando de James e se encostando novamente na arvore, ao lado dele. Um brilho no olhar e ela corou ao admitir isso em voz alta.

- Só inexplicável. – Ele sorriu.

- Concordo. – Lily pegou mais um doce de morango e o mastigou calmamente, tentando sentir o gosto. Não se comparava com os dos lábios de James. Era como se o próprio doce fosse uma réplica. Isso sim era inexplicável.

As palavras que James não conseguia dizer ainda estavam entaladas na garganta dele. Esperava que o fato de estarem juntos sob o céu estrelado significasse alguma coisa para Lily. No fundo, não poderia dizer as palavras porque talvez ainda estivesse cedo demais. Apesar de serem verdadeiras.

Ele observava Lily ingerir doce após doce, calmamente, enquanto ora passava as mãos nos cabelos ruivos, ora parecia perdida em pensamentos, como uma criança. Ah, sim. Todos os sentimentos eram verdadeiros. Pena que James não disse em voz alta naquela hora.

Ele estava sendo egoísta, certo?

_I want to be selfish  
I want to be selfish  
I want to be selfish, you're my everything_

Lily se lembraria daquela noite para sempre. Ela sabia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Sorria ao imaginar o quê, mas não ousava forçá-lo a falar nada. Que tipo de pessoa seria? Eram apenas sorrisos largos e beijos quentes. Mas ela sabia que eles se gostavam profundamente. Não falava nada por causa de um desejo de tornar as coisas leves.

Apesar de saber que seus sentimentos não eram leves.

- Lily? - chamou James, arrancando Lily de seus pensamentos. Ela desviou os olhos do livro que lia e encarou James, andando em sua direção. Eles trocaram sorrisos. James parecia ansioso.

- Olá, James - ela sorriu, fechando o livro e o colocando de lado. Se acomodou no sofá para que James pudesse se sentar ao lado dela. - Como foi a aula?

James deu uma risadinha.

- Até parece que eu fui para a aula - ele murmurou, levando um tapa no braço de uma Lily indignada. - Ai! - ele exclamou surpreso.

- É bom que tenha doído! - ela murmurou, revirando os olhos verdes. - Cabular aula é errado, James.

- Não diga... - Mas James levou outro tapa no braço e mudou rapidamente de assunto. - Escute, Lily. Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Um momento de silêncio, enquanto James sentia a vitalidade e a necessidade de perguntar o que quer que tenha de perguntar a Lily. O egoísmo se fora. Ele estava bem pronto para dizer que...

- James, eu não vou te emprestar o dever de Transfiguração.

Agora James riu para valer.

- Eu não quero o seu dever de Transfiguração, Lily! - ele exclamou, rindo. - Eu quero te perguntar se você quer namorar comigo, criatura.

Outro momento de silêncio, enquanto Lily encarava James aturdida. Ele falara aquilo com tanta naturalidade que chegou a assustá-la, mas só havia sinceridade nos olhos esverdeados dele. Lily sorriu e se inclinou para depositar um breve beijo nos lábios de James.

Quando se separaram, ela parecia bastante envergonhada, como uma criancinha pega no flagra ao tirar um biscoito do pote.

- Eu quero, James. - Um sorriso enorme por parte dele e mais um beijo nos lábios de Lily. - Só não esqueça meu nome.

- Nunca, Lily - ele sussurrou, ainda feliz, acomodando-se no sofá com ela apoiada no seu peito. Os dois observaram o céu.

- Ele continua estrelado como sempre - Lily murmurou.

- Por que você está observando.

Lily era mesmo uma constelação.

_Please don't forget my name_

**N/A;** OIS. Eu sinceramente não tenho nada a declarar, mas gostei do que eu fiz, de verdade, e espero que não tenha ficado nada muito dramático ou meloso. A música é **Constellation, **de **The Juliana Theory**, mas ainda faltam duas estrofes. Eu não acrescentei porque senão a fic ia passar de romance descontraído para drama geral, aí o meu propósito de deixar as coisas leves iria pelo cano de vez. Tomara que vocês gostem. Essa eu não vou excluir. Beijo.


End file.
